No te lo creas
by Deegie
Summary: Slash.- El baile se acerca...James quiere seducir a Lily...Peter hace lo que puede, pero...¿Remus y Sírius qué?


****

****

****

**NO TE LO CREAS**

-LILY!  
  
Una chica de pelo largo y rojizo se giró con las mejillas sulfuradas, entre enojada y desesperada.  
  
-Potter, llevas desde 1r curso haciéndome la misma maldita pregunta, ¿es que no lo entiendes? ¡NO! Si puedes impresionar a las pobres niñas de onze años con trucos de Magia Borrás no significa que lo puedas hacer conmigo. Déjame en paz: ¡NO PIENSO SALI...  
  
-¡No, no! Hoy tengo algo diferente a preguntarte- James pilló por sorpresa a la chica cogiéndola por el brazo y llevándola detrás de una pared fuera del alcanze de posibles miradas indiscretas-. Sé que a veces me paso de pesado, que quizás me exiva un poquito...- Lily hizo cara de estar a punto de decir: ¿¿¿Sólo a veces??? ¿¿Quizás??. Pero continuó sin dejarla hablar- y que no quieres salir conmigo – James entrecerró un poco los ojos, dibujó una seductora sonrisa y le cogió tiernamente una mano-, pero...- Lily estaba muy enfadada pero a la vez sentía la imponente presencia de su compañero, tan cerca que hasta sentía su aliento, su mano entre las suyas...- aún no te has negado a ir al baile conmigo.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo se te ocurre...? ¡Antes iría con un fantasma come-gusanos que contigo! ¿Qué pretendes con esos ojitos? ¿Y con esa sonrisa? ¿Y esas...manos...  
  
** ...  
**  
-Oye... Sabes que... El baile de final de curso se acerca.  
  
-¿A si? ¡Ja ja ja! ¿Recuerdas el del año pasado, cuando evacuaron toda la sala porque habían funcionado nuestras bombas fétidas? ¡Fue buenísimo!  
  
-Sí, Sirius, lo recuerdo. Pero lo que yo quería decirte...  
  
-¡Ah sí! Ya me lo ha dicho James, ¡que Lily irá con él! ¿Quién se lo iba a imaginar, eh?  
  
-Sí, verdaderamente asombroso, pero iba a decirte que este año ya todo el mundo irá con pareja, no cómo el año pasado, que la mitad tubo demasiada vergüenza para pedírselo a nadie.  
  
-Ah, ya sé, te preocupa Peter, ¿no? No sé si encontrará a alguien... ¿Tu qué crees? Hace buena pareja con Silvia, quizá si se lo pide...  
  
-Sírius, ¿con quién iremos nosotros?  
  
** ...**  
  
-¡Hey, Lidia!  
  
-¡Hola Peter! ¿Qué quieres?  
  
-Bien...es que aún no tengo con quien para ir al baile...  
  
-Oh...qué mono...Lo siento, pero ya tengo pareja.  
  
-Vaya...pues, ¿no sabrás de alguien que no tenga aún?  
  
-Mmm...A ver, Sandra va con George...Fina con Marco...  
  
-¿Y Laura?  
  
-No, ella va con Mike.  
  
-¿Qué haré, Lidia? ¡Todos tienen pareja, y yo me quedaré solo!  
  
-Vaya, no lo sé, ¡pero no te preocupes! Seguro que encuentras a alguien. Tengo clase, ya nos veremos, eh?  
  
-Adiós...  
  
Una chica de segundo curso se había quedado mirando a Peter en su desesperación, destrás de los libros que llevaba entre los brazos.  
  
-Hola, ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Peter con curiosidad.  
  
-Es que sin querer...he escuchado la conversa...  
  
-¿A si? ¿Sabes de alguien que quisiera ir conmigo?  
  
-Bueno, no del todo...  
  
-Ah, ya...jo, nunca encontraré pareja, qué palo...además, ¿por que debemos ser los chicos quien se lo pidamos a las chicas? ¡Ya podría ser al revés!  
  
-Es que yo iba a...  
  
-Así todo sería más fácil, alguna chica que no tuviera pareja me lo pediría en vez de estar esperando que lo haga yo. ¿No crees?  
  
-Sí, tienes razón, por eso te iba a pedir que...  
  
-¡Oye! Y tu, ¿tienes pareja?  
  
-No.  
  
-¡Ah! Habermelo dicho antes, ¿quieres venir conmigo?  
  
-Claro.

** ...**  
  
El Gran Comedor se hallaba muy diferente a lo habitual, las largas mesas se habían convertido en pequeñas butacas rojas y el Suelo Auto-Limpiado en una elegante moqueta. Había luces atenuadas que dejaban disfrutar de la luz de las estrellas, pues una preciosa noche lucía encima de todos los alumnos vestidos con trajes de noche.  
  
Peter hablaba alegremente con su acompañante cuando vió entrar a Sírius por la puerta. Se frotó los ojos con incredulidad cuando se fijó en quien lo acompañaba: era una chica guapísima de larga cabellera castaña y ojos color miel que sonreía plácidamente a Sírius sin percatarse de todas las miradas que atraía.  
  
-Que contento estoy de ir contigo, pensaba que tendría que ir solo.  
  
-Yo también lo estoy, de verdad. ¿No crees que nos miran mucho?  
  
-Eso es porque estás muy "guapa".   
  
-Quizá deberíamos haber escogido a alguien menos llamativa... ¿Y si nos descubren?-dijo Remus en un susurro.  
  
-Tranquilo, la poción salió a la perfección- le tranquilizó Sírius, también bajando la voz .  
  
-Pues me parece que te pasaste con los ojos disecados de sapo... además, ¿desde cuando se puede realizar tan rápidamente? Todo esto me huele a chamusquina, no sé porqué siempre me dejo engañar...  
  
-Yo si sé porqué...  
  
Sírius besó larga y apasionadamente a la chica delante de las miradas extasiadas de todo el salón (especialmente del sector femenino), pero cuando estaban a media faena la chica empezó a hacer ruidos raros, a cambiar de color, a sacar humo por las orejas y, finalmente, a convertirse en Remus Lupin.  
  
...  
  
-¿¿Cómo se os ha podido ocurrir?? Es que sólo pensarlo... ¡buuddd!- McGonagall se estremeció y se giró para no verlos, pero sabía que tenía que hablarles, esto no podía quedar así-. Bien, hemos hecho el conjuro desmemorizador a todos los alumnos, y yo se lo he hecho a los profesores...no es humano dejar que recuerden eso... ¡buuuuudddd! Y antes de auto-quitarme la memoria os diré que habéis violado la sana imagen de la escuela, y ante esos remordimientos comprenderé perfectamente que queráis también borrar ese.... ¡buuuud!... de vuestra pervertida memoria.  
  
-Profesora...-Sírius y remus se entendieron con una sola mirada- no queremos que nos cambies la memoria, si ustedes no lo quieren aceptar...nosotros sí.  
  
-¡Estáis locos! ¡Hasta me atrevería a decir que enfermos! Pero bien... cómo mínimo prometedme que nunca, NUNCA, me lo recordaréis... ¡buuud! Y aún menos a los alumnos, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
-S...  
  
-¿Sabéis qué? Me lo he pensado mejor, no quiero que nadie, ni tan solo vosotros recordéis este horrible accidente, ya que seguro que ha sido un error que no pensáis repetir, y no sería una buena profesora si os dejase así. Vamos rápido y acabemos con esto.  
  
McGonagall alzó amenazadoramente la varita mientras murmuraba:¡buuuddd!. Lanzó rápidamente el hechizo, Remus y Sírius se echaron a un lado pero acabó dando de lleno a uno de ellos. McGonagall volvió a la carga contra Remus, preparado para esquivarlo otra vez, pero ésta se tropezó con su propia túnica, así cayendo y echándose el hechizo a si misma por equivocación.  
  
-¿Qué...?  
  
- No pasa nada, profesora, me llamaste para que recogiese las notas de los exámenes pero, si recuerda, ya me las dió. Adiós. ¿Vamos, Sírius? 


End file.
